Technical Field
The invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle having a plurality of selectable operating modes, in particular five selectable operating modes.
Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells use the chemical conversion of a fuel with oxygen into water in order to generate electrical energy. For this purpose, fuel cells contain the so called membrane electrode assembly (MEA) as a core component, which is an arrangement of an ion-conducting (often proton-conducting) membrane and of a catalytic electrode (anode and cathode), respectively arranged on both sides of the membrane.
Generally the fuel cell is constituted by a plurality of MEAs arranged in the stack, the electrical power outputs of which MEAs accumulate. Between the individual membrane electrode assemblies, bipolar plates (also called flow field plates or separator plates) are usually arranged, which ensure a supply of the individual cells with the operating media, i.e. the reactants, and are usually also used for cooling. In addition, the bipolar plates also ensure an electrically conductive contact to the membrane electrode assemblies.